


I will dream of you

by ReyjaMcLir



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bad English, Bad Parenting, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Insomnia, Near Death Experiences, Not Beta Read, Original Character(s), Pet Store
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyjaMcLir/pseuds/ReyjaMcLir
Summary: A living girl who can strangely could see ghosts meet Reggie.
Relationships: Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms) & Original Character(s), Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	I will dream of you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language (I'm French) and I didn't have a Beta Reader so this text is probably full of mistakes (mainly conjugation) and I'm sorry for that. I corrected it as best I could but my writing in English is my weak point, and I am trying to improve myself about it for school. And it is also the first time that I write to the first person in general I prefer the third.

I died once ... It's strange to say that but this is true. Four months ago I clinically died for two minutes. It's not really the kind of experience that you could easily forget, no it's the kind of stuff that stays with you and that form new parts of your person on questioning your vision of the world and the luck that you have to be alive. And telling people that it has already happened to you to be dead for a few minutes has a fabulous effect on the conversation I can promise you.

Four months, I finally recovered as much as I possibly can but from now on I suffer from insomnia and when I finally manage to fall asleep it is to tirelessly dream of this strange and oppressive dark room where I was stuck during my death so sometimes I tell myself that it's better for me to not rest but I often fall asleep at totally random times while praying for dreamless sleep. But strangely this experience also had good sides, I started to draw again, an old passion that I had put away in the closet to please my mother who considered it a waste of my time, time that should rather serve me for doing constructive things like studying, but now I know how lucky I am to living, so I just decided to make the best use of my second chance by taking advantage of all that life has to offer me without letting my mother or anyone interferes and controlling all my life.

That's how I ended up in the park on a sunny Sunday, jotting down in my sketchbook what came to my mind. I was too focused on my sketch of a Labrador pup that I had seen a few minutes before, and I was far too lost in the music going through my left headphone to notice the boy with some grunge vibes that had crept up behind me as if it were been the most normal and natural thing to do. It was only when I heard his voice too close to my ear for my liking that I finally noticed him.

"Oh he's so cute, I've always wanted a puppy but my parents never wanted one." Or rather it is the sigh he released just after this sentence that made me notice his presence at my side. And apart from startled and screamed, I didn't really know how to react. A scream which by the way was fairly contagious since the boy also uttered one even more thunderous than mine. The good side of things is that he moved away at least one meter, the bad side of that is that the people around looked at us as if we were freaks, well it is especially me that they fixed. 

"You can see me." The boy asked in a voice that sounded excited and scared at the same time. 

"Obviously, I have what we call eyes and your talents in terms of discretion are still to improve."

"But you're alive didn't you?" He asked again.

"Also obvious creepy boy. Are you high or something like that for sneaking in the back of people and ask dumb things?" I said, a hint of irritation in my voice.

"That's awesome." The boy said as he sat down on the bench I was sitting in and totally ignoring my last question. "My name is Reggie by the way."

I decided to just ignore him and go back to my drawing, after all, Reggie didn't seem like a bad person and maybe he will end up leaving by himself. Well to remember dear me, that's what we call naivety. Of course, he did not leave and continued to look at my drawing while playing with the sleeve of his flannel, and to top it off the old lady on the opposite bench doesn't take her eyes off us with her judging gaze.

After a few minutes of silence, Reggie spoke again in a slightly hesitant voice. "So uh what's your name?"

"Why don't you leave me alone? You have never been taught not to talk to strangers." I replied, turning sharply to him.

He sighed lightly before answering." Sorry, I don't think badly, but it's surprising to meet someone who capable to see ghosts. I thought we could become friends, you know death doesn't allow us to meet a lot ... and I really like your drawing."

Honestly, my brain got a little stuck on the words "ghosts" and "dead". What do his mean by ghosts, and death? Usually, I like to congratulate people on their imaginations but Reggie said all of that in such a natural way that it was hard to not think that he was believing himself. It was his hand in front of my eyes that made me come out of my thoughts and it was the exact moment when my hand went through his, while I wanted to take it away from my face, which made me jump and yell out in fear.

Reggie stood up from the bench, his face confused and his eyes wide. "Oh my god, I'm sorry. I thought you knew. I ... sorry." These are the last words he said before disappearing.

Confusion. If there is one word that could define this day, it being certainly this one. After Reggie disappeared as if he had never been there, I had to twist my mind in all the plausibly directions to find a logical answer but the incomprehension was well and truly installed in my head, and no way to dislodge it. I stayed a good ten minutes in full lethargy on the bench before the eyes of the old lady who was still on me ended up getting the better of me and make me take the direction of my house.

I spent the rest of my Sunday doing searching on the internet to find a rational explanation of the events of the park, and after a full two hours of researching I finally got into more esoteric research like ghosts and paranormal stuff but nothing made some logical answers so this is tired that I arrived on Monday morning in class after having spent my night on my computer plus after an entire missed week that was clearly not a good thing. But honestly, the day goes fine, more than I imagined understand by this that I did not fall asleep in class and it's a true miracle. I had even almost erased the Reggie mystery from my mind well that was until he appeared in front of me during the lunch break begging me not to scream and to listen to him. "Look I know our first meeting wasn't great and I clearly shouldn't have left without explaining anything to you but I panicked and now I blame myself for it. I'm just asking you to listen to me while I explain everything and after that, if that's what you want I would disappear from your sight for eternity. Deal."

He was speaking so fast when he says that, and I was so confused and too curious that I didn’t even think of interrupts him. And when he asked if we have a deal I just nods my head and whispered a little "Yes". This is how I found myself listening to him tell me how he and his group died from a spoiled Hot Dog in 1995, how twenty-five years later one of my classmates, Julie, had sort of brought them back from the nothingness they were stuck in and that she was the only “lifers” like they say who could see them, how they realized that people could see them when they played music with Julie and the surprise that emerged on him when he saw that I was able to see him too, how he really hated himself for disappearing suddenly and that he had been looking for me all morning, and he even went to search in the records of the students but just by chance that he found me eating alone away from the main buildings.

After that, I was much more at ease with him and despite all the information I had taken suddenly we chatted and laughed together until I had to go back to class. We saw each other at all my lunch breaks in the week, most of the time Reggie just looked at me drawn when we were chatting but one time he made appear his bass to play, like a magician made a bunny appear out of his hat. I was able to learn a lot of things about his person who almost spanked me forgot that he was a ghost, but apart from his love for music and questionable puns if there is one thing that I learned about Reggie it was his love for animals. So that's how we both ended up in front of a pet store on a Friday afternoon on my initiative.

**Author's Note:**

> At first, I thought this story would only need one part but I realized that I will need a second one. I don't know when I will post it, with school actually it's complicated and the NaNo that just started.
> 
> The second part will talk about date at a pet store, a positive conversation about bisexuality but also the evocation of bad parenting and near death experience as indicated in the Tags.


End file.
